thalianfandomcom-20200213-history
Book One
Book One is the name given to the first season of the Thalian series. Main Characters Arcadia Syrene - a fifteen year old girl who finds herself in the Academy with water powers Mia Hollister - a fourteen/fifteen year old who finds herself in the Academy with earth powers. Brooke Winslet - a semi-rebellious teenager (fifteen) whose older sister (unnamed) is already at the Academy Moose Wind - a sort of rebellious girl who becomes someone with wind powers. Her real name is Vera Kllinia, however this is not revealed in Book One. Episodes | |- |'Rumour' |4 |- |Mia hears a rumor that Moose's sister is a mole and secretly working for Chaota. Moose and Mia make a smoothie and consider starting a business. The group hear about the masked ball and Arcadia believes she can't go without a date. | |- |'Fake' |5 |- |Brooke learns that Ben's family is rich and starts to flirt with him after she finds out he likes her. Arcadia and Moose try to find more about the disappearance of Arianna. | |- |'Chaos' |6 |- |After Chaota attacks the Academy from the inside and leaves 20 dead, everyone starts to grow suspicious of Arianna. Meanwhile, Ben and Anubis try to find some 'guy' time. | |- |'Aftermath' |7 |- |When the Primes and Secondaries defeat Chaota at a battle, the Academy is happy. Arcadia has been showing great talent, and enjoys the praise of her teachers. Moose comes in contact with Arianna and is led to believe that Chaota has kidnapped her. | |- |'Advancement' |8 |- |Arcadia continues to express great talent after being able to change into her idol form. Mia is pushed by her ballet teacher and starts missing the Royal Ballet. The Primes uncover a plan to destroy the Academy. | |- |'Betrayal' |9 |- |After long last, Arianna comes back only to have switched sides, thus uncovering her as the First Krtek. Moose is heartbroken and becomes depressed. Her own powers of chaos show as her eyes turn white. | |- |'The Golden Code (Part 1)' |10 |- |It has been four months, and Arcadia has been working hard in hopes of getting promoted. Moose, still sad but mostly recovered, tries to plot with some of her fellow air girls for the Exposition, but they are mean and not nice because of what Moose's sister did. Anubis is confused about his feelings for Moose. Ben plots to bring Brooke to see the wisps on the cliff. | |- |'The Golden Code (Part 2)' |11 |- |Arcadia is cerimoniously promoted to trietarie, a position she had never expected. She soon discovers that the only way to beat Chaota is by using the Golden Code. Mia and Moose risk going bankrupt from their smoothie business. Ben soon discovers after taking Brooke to see the wisps on the cliff that she does not have feelings for him. He throws the owl necklace he was planning to give to her over the cliff into the lake. | |- |'Buzz' |12 |- |Arcadia discovers the owl necklace on the bottom of the lake while swimming. Jacqueline starts bugging Julia, a pretty girl and friend of Myria's who might appeal to the public more. Mia thinks about inviting Nick to the masquerade ball. Arcadia and Moose search for a date, while Brooke scores the night with Jacqueline's hot ex-boyfriend Byron. | |- |'Welcome' |13 |- |The Academy welcomes four new students in the middle of the year, Tara, Jake, Ioia, and Zane, each from one of the speciliazed institutions (like a whole Academy devoted to only water powers). Mia and Tara become good friends, but then she realizes that she is also a ballet dancer from the Paris Òpera. Mia soon finds that Tara is better at Earth powers and seems to be as good, if not better than Mia at ballet, and Tara seems to be taking Mia's place as a whole. Chaota keeps turning up in Arcadia's dreams, and she is starting to think that they are premonitions. | |- |'Premonition' |14 |- |Mia thinks about the meaning of life as she tries to become better than Tara. Brooke believes that they could all do with a trip to London (Mia to visit her friends and boyfriend, Moose to find Arianna, and Arcadia and Brooke just to travel). Arcadia continues to have weird dreams, which she is now convinced are premonitions. Ben finds an image of Chaota in the lake destroying the Earth Stone. | |- |'Exposition' |15 |- |For the end-of-year Exposition, Arcadia is doing a scene from 'The Little Mermaid', Mia is doing the Hespirdes, Moose is doing the 'Queen of the Wisps', and Brooke is doing 'Global Warming'. All four girls are stressed, especially when their friend Tara takes Mia's place as the best dancer at the Academy. Meanwhile, Ben and Anubis keep their exposition a secret. | |- |'Tara' |16 |- |Tara now becomes a main character as Moose, Arcadia, and Brooke befriend her. Mia still stays distant because she believes that Tara is hurting her chances. When Mia hears rumors that Tara will apply for the single-recipiant scholarship to the Royal Ballet that keeps Mia there, she hatches a plan to hurt Tara's chances. | |- |'Masquerade ' |17 |- |It's the night of the masqurade, and the five girls race against time to deploy the traps set by yet another mole... | |} Category:Books